Barrage Musical A Fantasy of Tempest (Richard's Fan Story)
by Xovercreator
Summary: This is a fan script for a game called Bullets and Music Barrage Festival A Fantasy of Tempest , named 弹幕音乐绘 风雷幻奏曲 in Chinese, it's native language. I do not own the game, nor anything other than Richard. Slight crossover with Touhou.
1. Richard's Story

Barrage Musical: ~A Fantasy of Tempest~

Richard's Story

A/N: This is a game script that is created by me, involving Richard Liu being a alternate character in the game, which belongs to Slimesmile, and other people who collaborated to create the game. I do not own it. Richard Liu is my OC however, from Multiversal Chaos, which is my main fanfic here. The game also has Chinese Translations, since the original game is also in Chinese.

Disclaimer: All music except Gensou no Kekkai belong to the game, and the respective song belongs to Xi-on

* * *

Richard Liu (The Magician From Another Distant Land Of Magic 【里查德.刘/ 从遥远幻想之地而来的魔法师】)

Portrait: Shows Richard, and his black hair stroked to the right, wearing his black robe and cope, as he looks at the camera with a neutral expression, with one hand up in a snapping motion, as four crystals, red, blue, green and yellow orbit around his body from chest level, as well as having a ice charm hung on his neck, in the shape of a large diamond crystal.

Bio: A magician who hails from a different land, he is searching for a lost friend who he has sensed in these lands. With hope of finding what he has long lost, he travels through the land. Little does he know, that he will become a part of something more sinister...

Main Shot Type: Differs from Misty, favouring a spread shot as his main weapon, firing off a 3-way diagonal spread of light orbs, that does moderate damage to enemies, and fires just as rapidly as Misty's shot.

Sub-Weapon types:

Sub-Weapon: Gaia's Ray 【盖亚之光线】

Description: Is a strong laser-type sub weapon that takes the form of two brown magic circles by Richard's side. When Richard shoots, the magic circles fire off thin white-yellow beams that deal large amounts of damage at a fast rate to enemies that are hit by the attack. When focused, the magic circles move right in front of Richard. [Game Description: Is Richard's strongest option in his arsenal of magic. Fires off earth-element rays from his side, and deal massive damage to enemies that are closely in front of him.]

Related Magic Burst (Bomb): Arcana Strike -Wide- 【魔力射炮 -宽-】

Description: Fires off a thin rainbow laser in front of Richard, before exploding into a beam that covers the entire front of the screen, vaporising all bullets, and dealing wide-spread damage to all enemies in the beam's path for a few seconds. Is an offence-oriented bomb.

Sub-Weapon: Zeus's Wrath 【宙斯之怒】

Description: A sub-weapon that revolves around a small AOE lock-on area, that appears within a half of the screen's length away from Richard. When enemies are within the area, Richard will fire off rapid thunder strikes at every enemy in the area that will deal continuous damage to the enemies, as long as they are locked in the area of effect. If there are no enemies in the lock-on area, then the sub-weapon will not activate. [Game Description: Is one of Richard's magical options, which focuses around on locking on enemies that are in a certain area. Any enemies in the lock-on area will be dealt unimaginable amounts of damage within short moments.]

Related Magic Burst (Bomb): Thunder Defence Laser 【雷电防护光线】

Description: Richard will create four thin yellow lasers in the cardinal directions from his position, and cause them to spin clockwise, dealing damage and erasing bullets for a long time, before dispelling. Is a defence-oriented bomb.

Sub-Weapon: Asura's Blades 【修罗之刀】

Description: A sub-weapon that rely on grazing bullets to activate. In appearance, it has Richard holding a silver long-sword on his right side. When a projectile is grazed, he slashes the enemy who fired the projectile for low damage. Multiple grazes will result in the enemy being slashed as many times as their bullets have been grazed. [Game Description: WARNING! For experts only! Richard uses his inner power to slash at any enemies that has fired at him, when he grazes any of their projectiles. Deals low damage, but is extremely effective against enemies with complex bullet-patterns.

Related Magic Burst (Bomb): Great Temporal Slash 【超时空断斩】

Description: Richard will summon a large sword, and swing it several times, clearing all bullets in its path, and damaging all enemies greatly, and then throw it forward for massive damage. Is a balanced-type bomb.

* * *

Dialogue:

 **Stage 1: Traces of Magic, Hostile Fairies** **【魔力的气息** **暴动的妖精】**

 **Theme: Cool Summer Rain** **【清爽夏雨】**

(Stage plays as normal)

?: Come, to the end of magic….

(Stage continues on, until to the stage boss)

Richard: What was that….? Was there someone calling out to me…? Beckoning me to come closer? Something about that voice seems familiar…. It's as if it sounded like Cirno… I have to follow that voice, it's the only clue I have, no matter how vague it is.

(Sindy, the berserk little fairy appears 【幸蒂，暴走的小妖精】)

Sindy: Hey, you, the guy dressed in black! What are you doing in my territory!

[Sindy's title and name appears]

Richard: Huh? And who are you, little fairy?

Sindy: I'm Sindy, but that doesn't matter! I want you to get out of my turf now!

Richard: ….(She reminds me Cirno before I met her. Perhaps I can talk some sense into her.) Oh, little fairy, I was just passing by. I didn't mean to trepass into your territory.

Sindy: Well, your black colour is ruining the beauty of this land! Did you not see everywhere is green? Did you not know you're being absolutely an eye-sore in this landscape!?

Richard: ….(Oh, wow, she's really riled up. I don't think that she's open for discussion) Now, now, I'll just want to go across. That way, I can leave, and there will be nothing ruining your view.

Sindy: Enough talking, you look like you're not going to leave. I guess then that I will personally teach you a lesson for trespassing other people's territories!

Richard: ….(Well, THAT went well.)… Sorry, but I really need to go. Don't hold this against me.

 **Boss 1: Sindy**

 **Boss Theme: The World that only Fairies Understand** **【妖精才懂的世界】**

(Boss battle ensues, and ends, as Sindy's defeated portrait appears)

Sindy: Ow….. You're a magician, right?

Richard: Yeah. I am, and I'm sorry that I hurt you.

Sindy: So, you're just like that blue-robed person who just passed by later. She's the one who ruined my perfect land of green paradise, by freezing everything blue! It's so annoying!

Richard: I see… So, that's why you attacked me, because you thought that I was going to do the same thing to you. My condolences. I apologise for roughing you up, since all you did was to protect your land.

Sindy: Just, leave please….

Richard: *sighs* Alright, you should rest up. It looks like you were hurt from the fight.

Sindy: Un….. *leaves, slinking away*

Richard: *smiles* (Truly just like Cirno, this one. Swapping Misty Lake with this one, Sindy and her are almost similar.)

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 2: Lively Forest, Hidden Shadows** **【喧闹的森林** **暗动的黑影】**

 **Theme: The Figure that Flew by the Sea of Trees** **【飞驰在树海的身影】**

Richard: I sense that the magic is getting stronger here…. This has to be a sign that there is someone strong here. And there is a signature that seems familiar…..

(Stage begins, as title appears, and proceeds until mid-boss ? appears)

(Mid-Boss ? is defeated)

Richard: That magic signature… The power of ice… Could it be…!? Whoever it is, I can't let them escape! I have to get after them, and find the truth behind who they are!

(The stage continues before it reaches the boss of the stage.)

(Sharin, the Irrelevant Fortune-Reader appears. 【沙林，不着边际的占卜师】)

Richard: Huh!? Who are you!?

Sharin: The same should be asked to you, young man. Who are you?

Richard: …Just a magician trying to find someone precious. I need to go.

Sharin: Wait, young magician. I can tell that you're a magician when I observed you fighting your way here. Mind if I give you a fortune-reading for free?

Richard: A fortune teller…? I see. Alright, I'll indulge you as a customer. But be quick, I need to somewhere soon.

Sharin: Thank you, now let's see…

Sharin: ….

Sharin: *worried expression* Oh dear. I think I might have encountered quite a disastrous person.

Richard: What do you mean?

Sharin: Your history… I see that you suffered a tragedy far greater than anyone. I don't think such a thing would be able to happen in this kind of world. You've been betrayed by those you trusted, lost almost every friend that you have made to insanity and death, you've even lost the person most precious to you, and your land was completely annihilated from existence itself. And then… I dread to speak of the horrors you have committed, when you lost your grip on sanity.

Richard: *serious expression* ….

Sharin: But there was some hope in my reading. You regained yourself, and conquered your inner darkness, and regained your friends and your love. Truly, this is a story that is no different to one of the fables that I have read about when I was young, where a young soldier suffered during most of the tale, only to earn his happy ending at the end. I can say that you're not a good person, but you aren't someone hostile to the lands either.

Richard: I understand…. And that is why I swore that I wouldn't let my friends suffer again, as long as I stand and live.

Sharin: Alright, a word of advice from me. You might want to stop your journey. There's a massive hurricane and storm in the mountain above.

Richard: I see, but what's in the mountain above?

Sharin: That…. I cannot tell you. But I do remember seeing a magic ceremony over there. For what I don't know, but it will not end well.

Richard: I can tell. When I used my magic senses, I can sense a great darkness in the mountains. And there is something there that I must find. So I have to go, no matter how dangerous it becomes.

Sharin; That I cannot allow. What's to stop that darkness from unlocking that insane self that you have been suppressing.

Richard: ….So you know.

Sharin: I do, and I cannot let you proceed. Not until you prove to me that you are determined enough to go forward.

Richard: Then allow me to show you my might then. Come on!

 **Boss 2: Sharin**

 **Boss Theme: Deep Sea Warning** **【深水警报】**

(Boss fight ensues, and ends, as Sharin's portrait appears)

Sharin: It seems that I am beaten. Well played, young one.

Richard: The same goes to you. That magic you used. It was water magic, no?

Sharin: That's right. And there was something that I could tell.

Richard: And what is that?

Sharin: The reason you're going to the mountain… is because there is someone you want to find there? Someone you lost?

Richard: …..That's for you to interpret.

Sharin: Then I will ask no further. Also, I did notice that when you used your magic, you seemed to be quite proficient in the fundamental elements. Why is that?

Richard: I owe that to two people, one is a magician who spent her entire life studying magic and knowledge, and another is someone who has lived the same way I did, but she is much more potent and powerful than I.

Sharin: You must truly have someone good to tutor you. I am Sharin, and I do hope that we will meet again.

(Sharin's name and title appear)

Richard: ….That's if we will.

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 3: Stormy Summit, Center of Magic** **【暴风的山顶** **魔力的中心】**

 **Theme: The Mountain that Desires Rain** **【山雨欲来】**

(Stage proceeds as normal)

(Alex, Guardian Knight of the Magic Clan appears. 【艾丽克丝 魔法世家的守护骑士】)

Alex: Halt, intruder. This is the residence of the Maisten Family.

Richard: And who are you, dear knight? To attack me with no reason behind your intent?

Alex: I am Alex, from the loyal knight lineage that has served to protect the Maistens for centuries.

(Alex's name and title appear)

Richard: So I see. And you intend to dispatch me for my intrusion?

Alex: Verily.

Richard: Hmph. I expected no less.

Alex: Then tell me, why you have invaded this castle?

Richard: Because I have someone who I wish to retrieve inside there. If you politely put your blade down and move aside?

Alex: Absolutely not! I will not let you pass!

(Only appears if Richard's sub-weapon is Asura's Blade) Alex: ….You seem to be able to wield that sword of yours well.

(Only appears if Richard's sub-weapon is Asura's Blade) Richard: And what does it mean to you?

(Only appears if Richard's sub-weapon is Asura's Blade) Alex: Then you must die, for you are a stain to the legacy of magic knights!

Richard: Then I will force my way in!

(Only appears if Richard's sub-weapon is Asura's Blade) Richard: And we will see, when our battle ends, who is the disgrace here!

 **Boss 3: Alex**

 **Boss Theme: The Rainstorm that Sways** **【扑面而来的暴风雨】**

(Boss fight ensues, and ends, with the defeated portrait of Alex appearing)

Alex: Hurk… I've been defeated….

Richard: And now that your threat of striking me down earlier is proven null, will you strike at me again? If you want to die fighting for your honour, then I will gladly grant your wish.

Alex: No… I submit.

(Only appears if Richard's sub-weapon is Asura's Blade) Alex: What are you? To be able to strike me blade-to-blade and still win? You don't look like anything other than a magician!

(Only appears if Richard's sub-weapon is Asura's Blade) Richard: You underestimate my kind of magician. You think magicians can't wield blades because they favour magic. Maybe it is for your magicians, but not for me. I am a master of the spell and master of the blade, no more, no less.

(Only appears if Richard's sub-weapon is Asura's Blade) Alex: I see, then I am humbly beaten at my own strength.

Richard: Very well, then I shall enter the castle.

Alex: Wait…..

Richard: What is it?

Alex: Save my mistress, please.

Richard: (….She's just like Meiling. Loyal to her mistress without any fault) And what happened to her, that you beg me to save me for?

Alex: My mistress… She's the one who created this storm. It was because of this magic ritual of hers.

Richard: (…So that's why the weather has been abysmal around here.) Go on….

Alex: One month ago, there was a magician that I didn't know. He had a top-hat, and wore a black suit. Behind him was a girl, that was in a blue robe, and her face was covered by her hood….

Richard: (! The same person that I chased here!? This doesn't sound good.)

Alex: He gave her immense power, in exchange for having to create this ritual, in order to balance her power and absorb it. I fear that the magic ritual must have influenced her in a bad way, because of that magician. So please, if it's really dangerous, I want you to save her.

Richard: Very well, then I will do all I can. Since the castle is where I am going into, then I will find your mistress and save her from whatever ritual is damning her.

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 4: Winding Corridors, Dancing Pixies** **【幽深的长廊** **飞舞的风灵】**

 **Theme: Castle Siege Battle** **【城堡攻坚战】**

(Stage continues as usual, until reaching the Mid-Boss Doris, and defeating her.)

Doris: ….

Richard: A maid? (…She reminds of Sakuya….)

(Stage continues as usual, until reaching the boss of the stage)

Richard: So there is where the ritual is being held, huh? And what's with the magic circle on the ground?

(Doris, the Regular Maid appears. 【多丽丝 普通的女仆】)

Doris: Dear fellow Magician, I would ask if you would leave this place. My mistress is currently busy preparing for her ritual, and is not in the mood to receive visitors.

(Doris's name and title appear)

Richard: Sorry, can't. I've got someone behind those doors, and I have promised one of your members that I have to put a stop to the ritual. Besides, I really am beginning to get that your little ritual is getting a little out of hand, even if it is a great one.

Doris: Unfortunately, you wouldn't understand, young magician. It is within the endless darkness, that people can find the light that they seek.

Richard: On the contrary, it is you who knows too little about this.

Doris: !? What do you mean?

Richard: Dear maid, I do not mean to not heed your warnings, but I have been no stranger to darkness. It is true that your statement holds philosophical truth. However, what you are tampering with is something that no being, not even my mentors, can even scratch the surface off. It is a mistake to go further in this kind of magic.

Doris: …You cannot possibly understand the feelings of the mistress, for they caused her to use this power of hers.

Richard: I don't. But I can only say that I'm more or less the same boat for her, if she is desperate or broken enough to try such a thing. But I cannot let her break herself in such a self-destructive manner.

Doris: …Then you leave me no choice. I will stop you with all of my forces.

Richard: (And how…? You seem to be devoid of magic, and that is strange… Everything, even the small fairies have magic in them. But she doesn't…. Could that mean…)

Doris: For my mistress, I will do anything. I will destroy all that come in her path, and I will be her shield and sword. Look beneath you. That is my power, that will give me strength to serve my mistress!

Richard: (!? That magic circle is hers!? So that means… She prepared for this by giving all her magic into a magic circle for power!)

 **Boss 4: Doris**

 **Boss Theme: Bet Everything in a Magic Battle!** **【赌上一切的魔法战】**

(Boss battle ensues, and ends, as Doris's portrait appears)

Richard: Huff… Huff… Holy god…. That was actually quite impressive for someone like you.

Doris: To even be able to surpass me with such great magic…. Maybe there is hope for the mistress.

Richard: So you too want to me to save her, just like Alex before?

Doris: So you defeated her as well.

Richard: Then tell me, why did she seek to use the ritual?

Doris: Long ago, the mistress was born sickly and disabled. And what was worse is that both of her parents have died at a very young age, leaving Alex and I to take care of her. She never got to know the outside world, even though we tried, because of the danger it had. Not only was her sickness painful to her, but she is also unable to use any magic. She lost all magic potential, become a child of disaster.

Richard: ….So I see.

Doris: And that is why when the magician back from a month ago offered her power, she took it without a second thought. But the power she had changed her completely. No longer was she benevolent and caring, she became cold to us, and even hateful and suspicious of others. Not only that, she thought the power she was granted was karma for her suffering in her entire life.

Richard: Then why did you even let the magician in?

Doris: …Back then, I only did so, because I thought the magician would be able to help the mistress. As the only successor of a magic clan, she must have magic, or she would be considered a stain to her family lineage, and worse, because of that, she could risk being the end of her magic lineage completely, if she doesn't get magic before she dies. I was a fool to trust strangers, even if the mistress's life was in my hands.

Richard: I do not condemn you. You must be truly to your mistress. Allow me to enter then.

*Richard soon comes closer to the door, as it rumbles open, revealing the darkness inside*

Richard: So that is what you mean by 'endless darkness'. It seems the special area in this room has been twisted. Maybe this ritual is far more sinister than it seems. If their mistress is in there, then I must hurry before this ritual completes itself, or cause the space to collapse.

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 5: Endless Darkness, Roaring Thunder** **【无尽的黑暗** **咆哮的雷呜】**

 **Theme: Endless Darkness** **【无尽之暗】**

(Stage proceeds as normal, until the boss of the stage)

(Frenio Maisten, Magic Clan Successor appears 【菲妮奥.麦斯缇恩 魔法世家的继承者】)

Frenio: Welcome, welcome. It's been so long since this castle has received guests of any kind~

Richard: You're Alex's and that maid's mistress, right?

Frenio: Yes. I am Frenio Maisten.

(Frenio's name and title appears)

Richard: Your eyes…. So you've been cursed to be blind.

Frenio: Hmhmhm… Aren't you quite observant? But now that I have this powerful magic, I can now use the shadows to see what I cannot before, and see them in different kinds of sight. I can see you in that black robe, and I can see that you have quite an interesting trace of magic.

Richard: …

Frenio: How should I say it? You seem to have a lot of elements mingled in that magic core of yours. Not only that, but you seem to have darkness deeper into your heart. Perhaps you have learnt that this element of magic truly belongs to only the strong.

Richard: And let me guess, your magic doesn't just simply allow you to see?

Frenio: Ha ha ha, indeed! With this power, I will show those arrogant magic clans that the Frenio bloodline is the strongest one there is! No-one will ever mock my father and mother for birthing me, and nobody will ever call me a weak disable piece of trash!

Richard: What is the purpose of your ritual?

Frenio: Why, to cover the entire world in darkness, of course~ With this, I will be able to see everywhere, and be given the power to set out to the world outside for once in my life.

Richard: So you plan to envelop the world into chaos. I cannot allow that. Not only that, but I will save you for the sake of your subordinates.

Frenio: Subordinates….? Ha ha ha….. *laughs insanely* HA HA HA! What use do I have for useless pawns, who cannot even be able to protect me, and give me what I desire!? You think I care about those worthless beings!? That blue-haired knight Alex didn't even care for me. All she did was try to 'protect' me. And that love-sick maid Doris, she makes me sick! She always spouts about protecting me with all she has, but I know that she's already in love with me. Unfortunately, I have no love for useless beings like her!

Richard: ….So you treat your subordinates like pawns now. I cannot let you destroy this world for your mere reasoning.

Frenio: Mere reasoning? How dare you!? What do you know of my despair!? Perhaps you can possibly say that you can truly understand me, who has lived my entire life in pitch-black darkness, and misery? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I'll destroy this wretched world, if it's all it takes to give me what I want! A world that I cannot live in, is a world that does not deserve to exist!

Richard: You've gone insane.

Frenio: Oh, you poor fool. Insanity is a mere definition. No matter, the ritual is about to begin. I'll eradicate you, and then activate the ritual, and gain what I truly deserve!

Richard: (I guess further words are useless. She looks like that she won't snap out of it.)

Richard: (What can I do?)

- **End her misery**

- **Save her from herself**

(End her misery Chosen)

Richard: I'm sorry, but you are too much of a threat to keep alive.

Frenio: Then come. This boring world needs to change.

Frenio: Let's all welcome the coming of a new world of magic, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Boss 5A: Frenio Maisten (False End)**

 **Theme: 17 Years of Despair and Insanity** **【十七年的绝望和疯狂】**

(Boss fight ensues, and ends, as Frenio is defeated, as the darkness shatters to reveal the ritual room, leading to the bad ending)

 **Bad Ending:**

*A picture of Richard standing over Frenio, who has fallen to the ground*

Richard: It is done. May you be free from your misery and suffering, Frenio Maisten.

*There is the sound of footsteps, as Doris comes to Frenio's body*

Doris: Mistress! MISTRESS! Wake up! Please, open your eyes!

Richard: …..

Doris: Tell me, she's not dead, is she?

Richard: ….

Doris: TELL ME!

Richard: …She's dead.

Doris: …No….

Richard: I'm sorry. But there was nothing I could do. The darkness was too deep rooted into her soul. Even if I merely defeated her, she would still be insane and finish the ritual as intended before I can stop her again.

Doris: You… YOU LIAR! You said you would save her!

Richard: And I did. You said that you wanted me to save her. And I did, by freeing her from her despair, insanity and suffering. Do not think that I did not try stopping her without killing her. It was the only way to stop her from causing more deaths.

Doris: Oh… mistress…. *cries into the body of Frenio*

Richard: …That's strange. I thought that there were two other magic signatures here…. And Cirno's trace is also gone. Where did she g-

*Suddenly, the screen flashes red, as a picture of Richard being stabbed through the heart, from the back is shown, as Alex is behind him, with her sword through Richard, dyed in his blood.*

Richard: Ag… guuh…. Guh….

Alex: So, you really were here to take the life of my mistress.

Richard: Gack…. Hurk…..

Alex: May you rot in hell, murderer.

Richard: Haaa….. Ghaaa…..

Alex: I shouldn't have trusted you to save her. All you did was kill her.

Richard: Hurgh... Urgh…..

*The screen then shows a snapshot from Richard's POV, laying on the ground, as his vision begins to blur, as the image of a blue robe, and a pair of legs clad in black jeans and black shoes is seen*

Richard: (I… I can hear… laughter…)

Richard: (So… I was… wrong then?)

Richard: (That robe… It's the person I was chasing…)

Richard: (That's Cirno… No doubt…)

Richard: (But who was the person next to her?)

Richard: (He must have been hiding watching all of this.)

Richard: (I was a fool, I've been played by this bastard… Everything was made by him….)

Richard: (It hurts, it hurts…..)

Richard: (I'm… beginning to die…)

Richard: (I can't hold any longer… Can't… move…. Can't think… much)

Richard: (Cirno…. Minerva…. Reimu….)

Richard: (I'm… sorry…. I'm…. dead….)

*The screen then fades to black, as the bad end sign appears, with a chibi version of Richard lying on the ground, with soulless white eyes, and a blade through his chest, leaking blood, and his mouth letting out his ghost.*

(Save her from herself Chosen)

Richard: I will stop you, and save you from yourself. Prepare yourself, Frenio!

Frenio: Then come. This boring world needs to change.

Frenio: Let's all welcome the coming of a new world of magic, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Boss 5B: Frenio Maisten (True End)**

 **Theme: 17 Years of Despair and Insanity (Inner ver.)** **【十七年的绝望和疯狂 (** **里)** **】**

(Boss fight ensues, and ends, as a cut-scène appears when Frenio's spell count has been depleted.)

Richard: Give up already! Your body won't take much more of this! If you destroy the world, then there will be nothing for you to see! Just stop, please! JUST STOP!

Frenio: Don't joke around! There is no way that you could endure living in darkness for eternity! You cannot hope to understand my suffering! That magician gave me this power, this power that allowed me to have meaning in life! This power is my only miracle, even if it is dark and forbidden, so why would I just give up!

Richard: Damnit…. She still not giving up….

Frenio: Take this!

Richard: Huh!?

(Frenio uses another spell, as the screen is slowly turned to black)

Richard: This…. This is the darkness that you have suffered in?

Frenio: Hahaha…. Welcome to the depths of darkness and despair. Cry all you want, but there will be no-one to save you. Give up, and fall into the void. You will never escape this prison of madness and insanity, nor can you fight against me.

Richard: Well, I guess this isn't good at all. Not good at all….

Richard: ….

Richard: I'm afraid it's not my time to die yet.

Frenio: Huh?

Richard: I guess that in order to make you listen to me, I'll have to bring down that darkness of yours.

Richard: I will bring you out of your darkness, and I will save you from yourself. I will not cry, and I will not call for help. I will use my hands to create my own path to victory and justice. This is my way, as it has always been.

Richard: Allow me to show you show the light that saved me from the deepest recesses of darkness!

Richard: Let me show you….

Richard: THE POWER OF MIRACLES IN HOPE!

Frenio: What….

Frenio: WHAT IS THIS!?

Frenio: I can see your magic expanding. Those magic elements inside you… They're merging. And that darkness inside you, it's become a part of the fused magic element….

Frenio: This power… it goes beyond human limits! It's not even at levels that can be fathomed!

Frenio: How… HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE SUCH POWER!?

 **Awakening Theme: Barrier of Fantasy (Xi-on/Gensou no Kekkai** **(** **幻想** **の** **结实** **))**

* * *

 **Awakening State Changes:**

 **-Richard's main shot type will be changed from a three-way shot into a 5-way spread shot, with orbs of the elements from left to right being, red fire, blue water, white light, yellow earth, green wind.**

 **-Richard's sub-weapons will change, respectively: Gaia's Ray will have two extra spell circles to fire, Zeus's Wrath will have more lightning bolts per shot, and Asura's Blade will deal more damage.**

 **-Richard's Magic Bursts will also be stronger, as Magic Strike –Wide- will last longer, Thunder Defence Laser will also fire in the diagonal directions, dealing more damage, and clearing more projectiles, and Great Temporal Slash will have two identical swords slashing opposite directions before being both thrown forward.**

* * *

*A picture of Richard with his eyes closed appears, and his arms out, as from his body, there is a glow of rainbow light originating from his chest, as his hair turns from black, to a pale grey, as on his hands, there is the symbol of Phoenix's wings on them in glowing silver*

Richard: Unlock all magic seals…

Richard: Let the power run through thine veins….

Richard: Let none stand in your way to your ideals and ambitions….

Richard: Let those who face me, tremble before my true might.

Richard: For I am…..

*Richard opens his eyes, as they have turned grey on the irises*

Richard: TRUTH!

*The battle continues, as Richard suddenly charge up magic, and dispels the darkness around him in a magic burst*

(The battle ensues, before Frenio is finally defeated, for real)

Richard: It's over. Now, stop this ritual. I can sense that you're losing control over the power of the darkness. If you go any further, you'll only lose what you have gained, and die a miserable death.

Frenio: It's not! As long as I have that magician's power in my veins, I will be invincible and complete!

?: No, this is the end.

Frenio: Mister Patrick!

Richard: !?

(Patrick, The Black Magician appears. 【帕特里克，黑魔法师】)

Patrick: With your current potential, you cannot win against this young magician, so this is then end~

Frenio: But, I can… I still….!

Patrick: *snaps his fingers once*

Frenio: *Frenio falls down, as if she was a puppet with her strings cut*

Patrick: Now that the little mistress has gone to sleep. How about we talk.

Richard: Not until you tell me what you have done to her. If you have broke her… So help me….

Patrick: Oh, her? She's just lost her power. After all, she was borrowing my magic all this time. It's a shame that she'll be back to the blind and sickly girl she was.

Richard: …..

Patrick: Even so, I never thought that you, a magician, would have taken care of Frenio so easily. It also seemed that you did not falter in the darkness. As if you have already tasted the endless misery and pain that it holds.

Richard: And so?

Patrick: To be honest, I wasn't particularly expecting you to be the one who would be here, and defeat Frenio. I expected that fiery girl who claimed to be a protector of humans. What was her name again? Oh, it's Misty Laxia.

Richard: Who? (Something tells me that she seems to be like Reimu somehow….?)

Patrick: Then allow me to tell you a little story about her. Once upon a time, there was an apocalypse of fire, caused by a very enraged flame spirit. Many people have died, and suffered under its wrath. After the apocalypse has passed, there was a little girl, who sealed this great flame spirit within herself. She is now the vessel of fire magic.

Richard: Well, if she did this for the people, then I would be impressed.

Patrick: Oh, but I wouldn't be so relaxed too soon, RICHARD.

Richard: !? How do you know me?

Patrick: Let's just say~ A little ice fairy told me about you~

Richard: …..So you were responsible for Cirno's kidnapping. Not only that, you were also responsible for influencing Frenio in creating this ritual to bathe the world in darkness. Isn't that right?

Patrick: Hmhmhm… Done by yours truly.

Richard: …Why….?

Patrick: Hm, I'm sorry?

Richard: Why did you do all of this? What is your motive that links the two of them together?

Patrick: Oh, but I didn't have any plans for Frenio. All I did was give her a little bit of my power, and she became what you just fought. What I expected from a gullible and desperate little princess of the castle. She did this ritual on her own volition, because she wanted to be 'free' and 'see' the 'outside world'. After all, who I am to deny her? To deny achieving her dream?

Richard: And what does this relate with Misty, who you just told me about?

Patrick: Her? Well, this entire thing, this entire incident. It was all to draw her out of her home, and force her to come out and face me. After that, I will be able to speak to her face-to-face where I could not in the past. I will offer her the use of dark magic.

Richard: And let me guess, you were planning to brainwash her to come to your side, whether by force or not?

Patrick: Then I guess you know quite too much for a boy.

Richard: …Where is she?

Patrick: Hm? Who?

Richard: WHERE IS CIRNO, YOU BLACK BASTARD!? I KNOW SHE'S HERE! BRING HER OUT, NOW!

Patrick: Hahaha, as you wish then.

*The ? robed person appears*

?: Yes, master?

Richard: ….You…. No….. You can't be her… YOU CAN'T BE CIRNO!

Patrick: What's the matter, surprised to see her? This is the ice fairy that you have come for, no?

Richard: CHANGE HER BACK NOW, OR I'LL-

Patrick: Now, now, settle down. I have-

Richard: I WILL NOT! YOU DO AS I SAY, IF YOU-

*The robed person fires off a icicle at Richard*

Richard: !?

Patrick: Alright, now that I have got your attention. I have a proposal for you.

Richard: ….

Patrick: How about you use my magic then?

Richard: Wh-What did you say!?

Patrick: I can tell that you have a magic pedigree unmatched by anyone in this world. With my dark magic, and your talent, I can tell that there are going to be very INTERESTING results. Not only that, you'll be reunited with your friend Cirno.

Richard: …

Patrick: So what will it be, young magician?

Richard: …..Pft…

Patrick: Hm?

Richard: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Patrick: Something funny, boy?

Richard: Oh, you make me laugh and retch at your words, you useless piece of trash.

Patrick: What do you mean?

Richard: First, you send Reimu and Marisa to a one-way trip to Eientei, then you take Cirno screaming for her life, away to your land. And then you create this incident, just because you want to lure some fire girl out, and now… Now you have the gall to ask me if I want to be your servant?

Patrick: So?

Richard: Here's a counter-offer for you, dark magician. You have two choices. You can return Cirno to me with her mind back to normal, and you can beg and plead for mercy like the miserable wench you are, and if you're lucky I might let you go with only just your ego and pride deflated. Or you can resist futilely, and I will take Cirno from you with force, and I will teach you the true meaning of despair and suffering, and make you taste what true darkness looks like! You have no other choice, so what's YOUR choice, bastard? You want to beg, or do you want to die suffering?

Patrick: Heh. Unfortunately, I choose neither. And I'm actually sad you rejected my offer.

Richard: And you rejected mine. What, you in such a hurry to die? COME HERE!

Patrick: Sorry, but I am not interested in violence. However, my little puppet can suffice for a replacement.

Richard: You… STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR PUPPET AND FACE ME YOU SPINELESS COWARD!

Patrick: If you survive this, and if you have a change of mind, then you are free to find me for all you want.

(Patrick leaves)

Richard: GET BACK HERE, YOU BACK-STABBING SON OF A-

?: Richard Liu, allow me to eradicate you for my master.

Richard: Cirno… No… Stop! Wake up! It's me, Richard! Your friend!

?: I am not your friend. Now die.

 **Stage 6: Dying Miracles, Faint Light** **【崩溃的奇迹** **残存的光明】**

 **Boss 6: ?**

 **Theme: Unknown Coldness and Darkness** **【未知的寒冷与黑暗】**

(Boss Battle ensues, and ends, as Richard defeated the robed figure, as the ritual area returns to normal.)

?: …. Come, to the end of magic.

(The robed figure teleports out of the room.)

Richard: Wait, Cirno! Don't leave!

(The room begins to shake)

Richard: Damn…. The castle is shattering apart. I think the ritual must have ruined the castle so greatly it is collapsing on itself. (If I don't go, I'll be met with a unpleasant fate indeed.)

Richard: Hey, you up?

Frenio: Ugh….

Richard: We have to leave, your residence is about to become your tomb, if you don't go!

Frenio: What meaning is there for me to leave. I'm back in the pitch black darkness I always have been in. Just leave, I'm nothing more than a lifeless husk who deserves to pay for tampering with magic.

Richard: ….

*The screen turns dark*

Frenio: …. Has he left….? This dark world, and this sudden silence…. I really used the power of darkness to its limits to change the world. And now that I lost all of my power, why do I feel so relaxed instead? Should I blame this power? Or myself, who have been muddled by this thing? Either way, this incident is about to be brought to an end. To be buried under their own castle, and to be eternally sealed in a tomb that used to be their home for life. It's not a bad fate.

Richard: I wouldn't count on dying so soon!

*The screen then shows a picture of Richard holding Frenio*

Frenio: Why!? You could have escaped alone without any problems! All I can do is drag you down! What meaning is there for a cripple like me to live!?

Richard: Pft, with me in this state? You wish! Now hold still, or you'll fall and die for real! Come on, let's get out of here!

 **Stage 7: (Unnamed) [Proposed Name: Fallen Castle, Incident's End** **【崩塌的城堡** **灾情的结尾】)**

 **Theme: Barrier of Fantasy (Xi-on/Gensou no Kekkai** **(** **幻想** **の** **结实** **))**

(Stage proceeds as normal, before showing an all-clear on the end, and showing the true ending.)

 **True End:**

(A picture of Richard and Frenio is shown, as Frenio kneels before the ruins before her castle.)

Richard: *Narration* The storm is now gone, but there is still the strong winds by the mountain of the castle.

Richard: *Narration* The shower of rain comes down on us, as we stand before a ruined castle that used to be majestic, even though it was early in the summer, and the rain was unexpectedly cold.

Frenio: All this time, I never had a miracle. Instead, all it did was take away everything from me.

Richard: Not everything, look.

Doris: Mistress! This is brilliant, you're fine!

*The scene changes with, Doris hugging the sitting Frenio, and Alex rushing out from the ruined gates*

Frenio: I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If only I trusted you all more….

 **Theme: Ending Theme (True End)**

*The screen closes up, as it shows Richard smiling with his eyes closed*

Richard: (Perhaps this is the light that you so seek? The light that your friends can give you?)

Richard: (Who knows? Maybe you aren't always doomed by circumstance.)

*The credits roll, as the screen darkens, before showing an after-credits scene, where Richard is standing on the ledge of a cliff near the mountain*

 **Theme: (None)**

Richard: Cirno….

*The picture shows Richard's face, which is determined*

Richard: Wait for me… I'll save you, from that manipulator, Patrick. He will pay for this. Oh, how he will.

*The screen suddenly switches to one with a black background with the words 'To be Continued in Extra' written in white letters on the centre*


	2. Siege's Story

Barrage Musical: ~A Fantasy of Tempest~

Siege's Story

A/N: This is a game script that I have written for a friend on this very site, Siege25, who wanted me to write a similar scenario to Richard's for the fan-script to the original game, with his OC, Siege. Disclaimers still apply.

Disclaimer: All music except Astral Storm and To Walk Simply Into Epicness, Rose At Twilight belong to the game, and the former two belongs to Phyranna and the latter to NemesisTheory respectively.

Note: This is set after Richard's story.

* * *

Siege (The Battle-Hardened and Superior Soldier【斯基格/ 百战与超能的兵将】)

Portrait: Siege takes a normal standing stance, looking in a direction. His sword can be seen being held over his shoulder, and he can be seen with a smirk on his face. The trench coat on him stays stationary, and his short black hair is also stationary, and stroked to the right.

Bio: After receiving word from a companion of his, that Cirno had been kidnapped, Siege immediately readied himself for a fight. By the time he got to this world, he realized it was mainly magic dominant. But that wouldn't stop him from trying to free Cirno... and help an old friend who he assumed was also on the hunt for the ice fairy.

Main Shot Type: Fires off single shots of large red projectiles that explode upon contact with enemies with a small area-of-effect and high damage, at a slow fire-rate.

Sub-Weapon types:

Sub-Weapon: Ragnell 【拉菇尼路】

Description: Siege will swing his blade periodically for enormous damage, as well as dispelling any small projectiles that are caught in the swing. Has short range, and makes attacking with it risky. [Game Description: A parallel and alternate version of the great blade of the leader of the Crimea Mercenaries. Allows Siege to reduce most projectiles in his way into nothing with a strong swing, and deal enormous damage to those close enough to be slashed.]

Related Magic Burst (Bomb): Inferno Aether 【焰火天空斩】

Description: Siege throws his sword in front, before spinning his sword, which will elave behind rings of orange flames, at a moderate pace, being invulnerable for the duration of the attack, and moving towards any living enemies on the screen, dealing massive damage and clearing all danmaku in his path, before then returning to his original position. Is an balanced-type bomb.

Sub-Weapon: Delta Stream 【三角洲喷射】

Description: Siege's main shot will be upgraded with two blue orbs that will orbit in a circular motion over Siege, firing off rapid blue arrow projectiles in a straight line for decent damage. [Game Description: A type of attack that orbits around Siege, dealing damage to enemies that are close to the sides of the character, allowing them to attack with a wider area and range.]

Related Magic Burst (Bomb): Sigma Nuke 【适马核弹】

Description: The entire screen will be filled with explosions, dealing massive damage and eradicating all bullets on screen for a few seconds before stopping. Is a defensive-type bomb.

Sub-Weapon: Shotgun Drones 【猎枪无人机】

Description: Siege will have drones of each side of him, and they will fire off long bursts of spread-out projectiles at enemies at a moderately fast rate, covering most of the screen in its shots. [Game Description: Is a spread-type weapon that allows Siege to be able to attack enemies that are far away from him. Can deal reasonable damage and has good fire-rate]

Related Magic Burst (Bomb): Bullet Overclock 【子弹超频】

Description: Siege will place both Shotgun drones in front of him, before they fire off larger arrow-shaped fire projectiles at a very-rapid rate, dealing massive damage to the enemies in front of him, but not clearing out any projectiles in his path.

 **Dialogue:**

 **Stage 1: Traces of Magic, Hostile Fairies** **【魔力的气息** **暴动的妖精】**

 **Theme: Cool Summer Rain** **【清爽夏雨】**

(Stage plays as normal)

?: Come, to the end of magic….

(Stage continues on, until to the stage boss)

Siege: Tch… This world is almost completely controlled by magic. It's a good thing that I have a few precautions of my own, and that I've been to a place like this with my friend. I wonder where he is though….? Last I heard, he's after Cirno… I could only wish if he would be fine.

(Sindy, the berserk little fairy appears 【幸蒂，暴走的小妖精】)

Sindy: Ow... Why did that guy in the black robe had to go so hard on me….? At least he was nice enough to let me go to rest my wounds…

[Sindy's title and name appears]

Siege: Who are you!?

Sindy: NOT ANOTHER OF YOU! GO AWAY ALREADY!

Siege: Who did this to you?

Sindy: NONE OF YOUR MATTER! LEAVE! LEEAVVVEEE!

Siege: Just calm down, will you-

Sindy: GET OUT OF MY LAND!

Siege: Well, this is not going as I expected.

 **Boss 1: Sindy**

 **Boss Theme: The World that only Fairies Understand** **【妖精才懂的世界】**

(Boss battle ensues, and ends, as Sindy's defeated portrait appears)

Sindy: Why am I always the one who gets hurt….? Uuuuu….

Siege: Look, I'm sorry for hurting you, but I had no choice other than defending myself.

Sindy: First I see a blue robed person, then a magician in black, and then you…. Why can't people just leave me alone…?

Siege: Who was the guy in black anyway?

Sindy: He never told me his name, but he had black hair.

Siege: (That has to be Richard...! I'm close, if the battle was recent, by the looks on that fairy's wounds) Anyway, thank you, and once again, sorry.

Sindy: Uuuuu…..

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 2: Lively Forest, Hidden Shadows** **【喧闹的森林** **暗动的黑影】**

 **Theme: The Figure that Flew by the Sea of Trees** **【飞驰在树海的身影】**

Siege: This place is really quite large. I've been to the Forest of Magic, and it's huge in its own way, but this really takes the cake. I can't even tell if I'm going deeper into the forest or not!

(Stage begins, as title appears, and proceeds until mid-boss ? appears)

(Mid-Boss ? is defeated)

Siege: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

(The stage continues before it reaches the boss of the stage.)

(Sharin, the Irrelevant Fortune-Reader appears. 【沙林，不着边际的占卜师】)

Sharin: Well, well, it seems that I have another customer here already. And to think that my business was unappreciated around here.

Siege: Uh, excuse me, have you seen a black-haired man wearing black robes.

Sharin: And why are you asking that? What is your business with him?

Siege: He's a friend of mine.

Sharin: I see. Then may I ask if you are interested in a fortune reading?

Siege: No thanks. I'm very happy with my fate.

Sharin: But what fate is it? Let me read it, I'll even do it for free. And I'm curious to see how your fate differs from others.

Siege: Well, if you really must, go ahead.

Sharin: Alright…. Hm…. I see that you're not too different to a knight. You serve to protect others, but you seek to do so through the use of sheer power and might, rather than the use of tactic and tongue.

Siege: Are you calling me a brute here?

Sharin: No, I'm actually quite curious about how strange your fate seems. It says that you're a master of 'guns'…. I wonder what they are, and you also seem to have some magic, even though you're from a distant land without one.

Siege: Doesn't matter. Now, can I go?

Sharin: Sorry, but I can't let you. The mountains are already being torn apart by a mighty storm. I already had the person before going nonetheless. I swear, young people these days.

Siege: WHAT!? HE WENT THERE!? I HAVE TO GO!

Sharin: I won't let you. Do you know what your friend's fate entails?

Siege: Murdering an entire civilisation? What's there to be afraid of? I bet that he told you he recovered already from that mind-set!

Sharin: Yes, so?

Siege: I trust in him. He's not the kind of person to twist his words much, or lie directly in the faces of others. As his friend, I must stand by his side.

Sharin: Then I will see how far you're willing to go to follow through as his friend.

Siege: Gladly. Behold my power.

 **Boss 2: Sharin**

 **Boss Theme: Deep Sea Warning** **【深水警报】**

(Boss fight ensues, and ends, as Sharin's portrait appears)

Sharin: I guess I should forfeit now.

Siege: You weren't really trying to hurt me back there, were you?

Sharin: Not really. I was just trying to scare you or least dissuade you.

Siege: I see….

Sharin: And just as an extra precaution, you might want to be very careful up there. The storm is actually a result of concentrated dark magic.

Siege: Then I should stop it. Would that ease your worries a little?

Sharin: If you were from here, you would have become a grand knight with such bravery and might. My name is Sharin. I hope to see you again, if it is possible.

(Sharin's name and title appear)

Siege: Maybe so…. Maybe so.

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 3: Stormy Summit, Center of Magic** **【暴风的山顶** **魔力的中心】**

 **Theme: The Mountain that Desires Rain** **【山雨欲来】**

(Stage proceeds as normal)

(Alex, Guardian Knight of the Magic Clan appears. 【艾丽克丝 魔法世家的守护骑士】)

Alex: Surrender your weapons and accept capture, rampaging warrior!

Siege: You could have told me earlier, you know!?

Alex: I am Alex, from the loyal knight lineage that has served to protect the Maistens for centuries.

(Alex's name and title appear)

Siege: Yeah, yeah, I don't care at all. All I care is that if you're going to let me in or not.

Alex: Absolutely not! What's to prove that you got the same intentions as the previous person to pass through this castle?

Siege: And who is that? Let me guess, a black-haired youngster in a black robe.

Alex: How did you know-

Siege: Yeah, thought so. I knew the only way he can do, is this way. So I ask you politely to move aside, or it is more than your pride that will be shattered.

Alex: Don't make me laugh, we magic knights will not yield to such threats.

Siege: Then how about a little force?

Alex: Then you shall be struck down then!

 **Boss 3: Alex**

 **Boss Theme: The Rainstorm that Sways** **【扑面而来的暴风雨】**

(Boss fight ensues, and ends, with the defeated portrait of Alex appearing)

Alex: Rrrgh…..

Siege: Done yet? I have already taken down most of that armour with my attacks. Any more and your armour won't protect you from me, enchanted or not.

Alex: Fine! You win! Just do whatever you want! I don't care anymore!

Siege: No need to get flustered. Defeat is a very vital component of creating a perfect mind-set, since pride is dangerous to all.

Alex: Just… go in, and find your friend. He's on a request from me.

Siege: And what is it?

Alex: Nothing you have to care about.

Siege: Jeez, touchy, aren't you?

Alex: You make me want to strike you down, but I don't have the power to do that. But oh, how I hate you now.

Siege: Feeling's mutual, lady. I'm going.

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 4:Winding Corridors, Dancing Pixies** **【幽深的长廊** **飞舞的风灵】**

 **Theme: Castle Siege Battle** **【城堡攻坚战】**

(Stage continues as usual, until reaching the Mid-Boss Doris, and defeating her.)

Doris: ….

Siege: Well, I guess this ain't going to be a smooth trip.

(Stage continues as usual, until reaching the boss of the stage)

Siege: I can tell Richard's been this way. I can sense his magic sprayed across these corridors when he defended himself from the inner defences like me. I guess the only way to go is forwards.

(Doris, the Regular Maid appears. 【多丽丝 普通的女仆】)

Doris: Dear sir, I ask you leave immediately. You have already caused too much damage to our castle.

(Doris's name and title appear)

Siege: Already heard that, and not interested. Anything else you like to say?

Doris: …Gnat.

Siege: Excuse me?

Doris: If you won't leave, then I will force your corpse out with my magic! Even with an incomplete magic circle, I can still beat a savage like you, at all costs!

Siege: Well, aren't you fanatical?

 **Boss 4: Doris**

 **Boss Theme: Bet Everything in a Magic Battle!** **【赌上一切的魔法战】**

(Boss battle ensues, and ends, as Doris's portrait appears)

Doris: So I am defeated once more.

Siege: Spill it, where's Richard?

Doris: I know no such person, but I saw a person in a black robe, who defeated me earlier, and entered the ritual room behind me. If you seek him, enter.

Siege: Heh, looks like you got some decency to tell me what I know.

Doris: Just a little warning. You might want to be careful of what you do in there. Without enough magic in you, you risk being caught inside.

Doris: I don't get what you mean, are you trying to threaten me again, you crazy sow-

*Siege soon comes closer to the door, as it rumbles open, revealing the darkness inside*

Siege: Oh. Out of the frying pan, and into the fire, I guess. Richard, I'm coming for you, buddy.

(Stage Ends)

 **Stage 5: Endless Darkness, Roaring Thunder** **【无尽的黑暗** **咆哮的雷呜】**

 **Theme: Endless Darkness** **【无尽之暗】**

(Stage proceeds as normal, until the boss of the stage)

(Frenio Maisten, Magic Clan Successor appears 【菲妮奥.麦斯缇恩 魔法世家的继承者】)

Frenio: Welcome, welcome. It's been so long since this castle has received guests of any kind~

Siege: For the love of…. I swear I've been fighting one woman too many. *sighs* What's your name?

Frenio: Frenio Maisten. Mistress of this miserable castle, and the soon-to-be queen of this world.

(Frenio's name and title appears)

Siege: You know, I can't help but pity your state. You're blind, aren't you.

Frenio: None of that matters to you, peasant.

Siege: O-kay…. You seem to have quite a attitude problem. What got you riled up all the sudden?

Frenio: Riled up? RILED UP? I AM ENRAGED AT MY OWN WEAKNESS!

Siege: Oy…. Calm down, will you? What are trying to do here?

Frenio: Are those eyes on you as worthless as your being? I'M TRYING TO COVER THE WORLD IN DARKNESS!

Siege: Yeah, yeah. You're being an utter generic villain here.

Frenio: VILLIAN!? THIS IS KARMA FOR WHAT THE WORLD HAS DONE TO ME!

Siege: ….Well, that's a new problem.

Frenio: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YEARS OF SUFFERING I HAD TO ENDURE, ESPECIALLY WHEN MY PARENTS LEFT THE WORLD!? THE WORLD ONLY TAUNTED AT ME, JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T REACH IT!

Siege: You have friends, do you?

Frenio: If you mean 'friends' as in 'back-stabbing moralless garbage', then I have plenty of those.

Siege: Wow, you're quite on edge with this matter.

Frenio: ENOUGH PESTERING! DIE!

Siege: Sorry, but I got someone to find and someone else to help. Can't die here, can I?

Frenio: Then come. This boring world needs to change.

Frenio: Let's all welcome the coming of a new world of magic, HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Boss 5: Frenio Maisten**

 **Theme: 17 Years of Despair and Insanity (Inner ver.)** **【十七年的绝望和疯狂** **(** **里** **)** **】**

(Boss fight ensues, and ends, as a cut-scène appears when Frenio's spell count has been depleted.)

Siege: Alright, little girl, show's over. You've lost.

Frenio: Lost? LOST!? Oh, you pathetic wretch, we have just begun! Witness my true power!

(Frenio uses another spell, as the screen is slowly turned to black)

Siege: Damn, this isn't good at all…

Frenio: Enjoy your last moments here. There will be nothing to save you, and you will die a slow and painful death.

Siege: Well, this is going to end badly…

Siege: …

Siege: Say... That took a lot of power out of you, huh?

Frenio: What!? And why do you care?

Siege: Hmph. It looks like that I've got to get stronger if I'm going to get past you. Time for your lesson, junior. You've got a spanking you need to have, for that measly behaviour of yours.

Siege: Allow me to show you…

Siege: ….my true potential!

Frenio: What….

Frenio: What is this!?

Frenio: You're a normal human… You can't possess such power!

Frenio: What is this power!?

Frenio: WHY CAN'T MY DARKNESS BEAR IT!?

 **Awakening Theme: Rose At Twilight (NemesisTheory)**

* * *

 **Awakening State Changes:**

 **-Siege's main shot will increase in fire-rate, as well as having a larger bullet-radius and AOE effect.**

 **-Siege's sub-weapons will change, respectively: Ragnell will be swung at a faster rate, as well as having a larger slash radius, Delta Stream will gain two extra blue orbs that will extend further to the sides of Siege, that will fire the same way as the other orbs, Shotgun Drones will have three drones instead of one on each side.**

 **-Siege's Magic Burst will be more powerful, as Inferno Aether will last longer, as well as having blue flames instead of orange ones for more damage, Sigma Nuke will last longer, and Bullet Overclock will have a wider spread-range, as well as having double bullet density.**

* * *

*A picture of Siege having his eyes closed, as his hair turns from black into white, as well as his arms bearing blue inscriptions, before his eyes open, showing that they have turned bloody-red*

*The battle continues, as Siege suddenly charge up his power, as a blue aura appears over him, and dispels the darkness around him in a ring-like burst of blue energy, while his aura remains*

(The battle ensues, before Frenio is finally defeated, for real, as she then disappears, and the background breaks to reveal Richard in front of Siege, and the hooded figure, and Patrick facing them.)

Richard: -YOU DO AS I SAY, IF YOU-

*The hooded figure throws a icicle at Richard, as Siege destroys with a shot*

Patrick: Who dares-!?

?: What!?

Richard: HA!? YOU!?

Siege: Richard, I've finally found you.

Richard: Siege, what in the name of the Dragon God ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I thought I told you to keep an eye on Reimu and Marisa, with Sunset!

Siege: Sorry, but I can't abandon my pal. *looks at ?* So, it's you again. You used ice before. Who are you?

?: I am…. No-one.

Richard: NO! YOU'RE CIRNO! WAKE UP, SNAP OUT OF IT!

Patrick: Hmhm…. And the plot thickens. Very well then, before I was interrupted by this arrival. I have an offer to make to you, Richard.

Siege: Oi, hold on, shady-eyes. You're not making any deals as long as I'm around.

Patrick: Now, now, calm down. I'm only going to offer him something simple: my magic.

Siege: And how exactly this is related?

Patrick: He has a magic pedigree unmatched by anyone in this world. With my dark magic, and that talent, I could possibly gain results that I could have never imagined. And as a extra offer, I'll return Cirno to you.

Siege: …So it was Cirno.

Richard: …..

Patrick: So, what will it be-

Siege: Say, you know something, top-hat freak?

Patrick: Hm? And what is that, my dear friend?

Siege: There are very few people who can possibly get under my skin, considering that I have a high tolerance for anger and hatred. But, you sir, have really topped it off.

Patrick: I care not about your matters. All I care is for the response.

Siege: ….And I count, three, two, one…..

Richard: …..Pft…

Patrick: Hm?

Richard: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Patrick: Something funny, boy?

Siege: Oh, you'll see soon enough, Cheshire. If I were you, I'd run.

Patrick: And miss an opportunity like this, how about no-

Richard: Oh, you make me laugh and retch at your words, you useless piece of trash.

Patrick: What do you mean?

Richard: First, you send Reimu and Marisa to a one-way trip to Eientei, then you take Cirno screaming for her life, away to your land. And then you create this incident, just because you want to lure some fire girl out, and now… Now you have the gall to ask me if I want to be your servant?

Patrick: So?

Siege: Well, it seems that he's out of it. I guess I won't be the one tearing you apart today, my friend.

Richard: Here's a counter-offer for you, dark magician. You have two choices. You can return Cirno to me with her mind back to normal, and you can beg and plead for mercy like the miserable wench you are, and if you're lucky I might let you go with only just your ego and pride deflated. Or you can resist futilely, and I will take Cirno from you with force, and I will teach you the true meaning of despair and suffering, and make you taste what true darkness looks like! You have no other choice, so what's YOUR choice, bastard? You want to beg, or do you want to die suffering?

Patrick: Heh. Unfortunately, I choose neither. And I'm actually sad you rejected my offer.

Siege: Well, then I guess you're going to choose the second one. Richard's on one side, and I'm on the other. What does that mean on your chances of escape.

Patrick: Nothing. You serve no purpose, my dear brute.

*Patrick suddenly teleports to the top end of the screen*

Siege: What!? How did he!?

Patrick: If you survive this, Richard, and if you have a change of mind, then you are free to find me for all you want. As for you, intruder, I do believe you're not going to live anyway. So ta-ta~!

Richard: GET BACK HERE, YOU BACK-STABBING SON OF A-

?: Richard Liu, Siege, allow me to eradicate you for my master.

Richard: Cirno… No… Stop! Wake up! It's me, Richard! Your friend!

Siege: Don't try, Richard. Cirno's really out of it. She won't listen. I know because I had someone like that before.

Richard: ….No….

?: I am not your friend. Now die.

Siege: Listen up, Richard. I can see that you're losing power after that fight of yours. So, how about I take your place to help deal with her.

Richard; No… I hold responsibility to this as much as I do with you. Allow me to go, and atone for my mistakes.

Siege: Then, we do it together.

Richard: Just like old times then… Let's do this!

 **Stage 6: Dying Miracles, Faint Light** **【崩溃的奇迹** **残存的光明】**

 **Boss 6: ?**

 **Theme: Unknown Coldness and Darkness** **【未知的寒冷与黑暗】**

(Boss Battle ensues, as Richard and Siege swap around for each spell that is broken, before the battle ends with Siege defeating the last spell, as the ritual room returns to normal)

?: …. Come, to the end of magic.

(The robed figure teleports out of the room.)

Richard: Wait, Cirno! Don't leave!

Siege: Richard. It's already done. We can get out of-

Richard: !?

Siege: Richard?

Richard: U….Uggghhh….

Siege: ….Richard! Hey, this isn't funny! What's happening to you!?

Richard: Siege…. Run…. Now…..

Siege: What the-

(Richard suddenly rushes to the middle of the screen, before being enveloped by a ball of purple magic)

Richard: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Suddenly, the ball disperses, to reveal Richard as a boss, his eyes being completely white, and sporting a purple aura)

Siege: This isn't good….. THIS IS NOT GOOD!

Richard: Rrrggh…..

Siege: Richard!?

Richard: RRRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Siege: Oh no…. He's going to kill me! I have to fight back, at least as much to exhaust him enough to stop trying to murder me!

 **Stage 7: Friend's Duel, Clashing Wills** **【朋友的决斗** **顶撞的意志】**

 **Boss 7: Richard Liu**

 **Theme: Astral Storm (Phyranna)**

(The Boss Fights goes on, until Richard's Spell count is depleted, triggering a cut-scene)

Richard: Rrgh…. Hhhnngghh….

Siege: Richard?

Richard: Uuugh…. That hurts like hell….

Siege: You back? You alright?

Richard: I don't think that I have control over my body now. This isn't going to end well. Siege, nuke me with all you got. Now.

Siege: What!? What are you talking about!? I can't do such a thing to you! You're basically asking me to assist your suicide here?

Richard: That's not up for debate. That bastard, Patrick… He must have pulled some sort of magic spell that is keeping hold over my mind and body. Good thing your force came in handy freeing me the former, but my latter is still running on his commands like a good pup.

Siege: Gods damn it….

Richard: Hurry up, please… I don't know how long I'll be dazed for. And I can feel that I'm about to fire off one hell of a spell. You must decide now!

Siege: (What can I do?)

Siege: (It seems that Richard's not lying about all of this.)

Siege: (But I can't do such a thing to him…. He's my pal. My closest one.)

Siege: (Is it really a necessary sacrifice?)

- **Finish Richard**

- **Hold back for a little longer.**

(Finish Richard chosen.)

Siege: …..Damnit….. I'm sorry for what's going to happen…

Richard: Don't be. You've done all I can. Better I die in your hands than go rampant on Gensokyo once again.

Siege: …..Ggghhhh….

Richard: Tell Cirno that I'm going to take a nap when you finally free her, alright? She doesn't need to know yet.

(A prompt appears on the screen, for the bomb button to be pressed. When pressed, whatever Magic Burst that Siege has equipped will be fired, defeating Richard, and leading to the Bad Ending.)

 **Bad Ending:**

*A picture of Richard lying on the ground, having a peaceful expression, and his eyes closed, as Siege soon appears in front of him.*

Siege: Richard…..

Siege: I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…

Siege: If only I had a little more power, I would have been able to stop you right here and now.

Siege: …..

*The castle soon trembles, as the screen and picture shake violently*

Siege: !? The castle's falling apart!

*The picture soon changes, as it shows Siege flying up, with Frenio in his hands*

Siege: …I'll at least save this girl. It's what you would have done, eh old buddy?

Siege: I can tell she's still alive. I guess you have really saved her in my stead.

Siege: …I only wish you have a safe journey to whatever afterlife you're going to.

Siege: …Farewell, Richard.

*The picture soon moves to Richard's laid corpse, as the screen soon darkens, as it shows a chibi version of Siege and Frenio, as Siege is crying streams, as Frenio lies in her arms smiling*

(Hold back for a little longer chosen)

Siege: Sorry, but I can't do such a thing.

Richard: Well then…. You might want to buckle up then.

Siege: At least you'll live.

Richard: But you won't. Still, that's what I expect of you, Siege. Trying to protect me even when I'm literally trying to fry you to crisps.

Siege: …Maybe I'm selfish, but I'll try.

Richard: GET READY! HERE IT COMES!

 **Richard's Last Spell Theme: To Walk Simply into Epicness (Phyranna)**

(Richard uses one last spell, which is a progressively harder two-minute survival spell with 7 phases, before Richard is defeated again, for the true ending)

Richard: Well played…. Siege… Well played.

*Richard collapses on the ground, having no more energy to fight*

Siege: Phew… I managed to survive that. The others are definitely going to jump out of their socks when they hear Richard got such a powerful last spell, as compared to those 'Last Words' he was talking about, and I survived it relatively unscathed.

*The castle soon trembles*

Siege: Crap, the castle is about to go down! I have to take Richard and that girl!

*Siege then slings Richard over his shoulder, who is already unconscious*

Siege: Oi, it's time to go already!

Frenio: Leave me… There's nothing left for me.

Siege: Psh… I don't have time for this!

*Siege punches Frenio in the gut hard enough to knock her out of conscious*

Frenio: Gwah!? Uunnggghhh….

Siege: Now, time to get the hell out of here.

 **Stage 8: (Unnamed) [Proposed Name: Fallen Castle, Incident's End** **【崩塌的城堡** **灾情的结尾】** **)**

 **Theme: Rose At Twilight (NemesisTheory)**

(The stage continues, to the end, to the true ending.)

 **True Ending:**

*A picture of Richard and Siege standing on the same cliff in Richard's ending appears, the screen showing their backs turned towards the land onwards*

Richard: So, I guess that we've got a new task in our hands, eh?

Siege: Right on. How are you doing?

Richard: Still aching, but the little nap I had gave me most of my power back.

Siege: So, what next? We chase after that top-hatted screw-ball?

Richard: Damn right. I ain't letting him go.

Siege: Let's go then.

*The screen then shows the camera facing them*

Richard: …Right. Let's do this.

Siege: For our friends…

Richard: And for the others.

*The sign 'TO BE CONTINUED IN EXTRA' is shown*


End file.
